Welcome To Scotland
by yourejustahabitthaticantbreak
Summary: Chloe Sullivan is a new international student at Glasgow University, meet Lois, Clark and Oliver. Chloe soon realises that moving away from home might have been the best thing to ever happen to her. Longer summary in first chapter. M rating eventually.


**This is totally outwith the Smallville Universe, ive just kind of stolen the characters for a random storyline i thought of.**

**This idea randomly popped into my head and its only a short first chapter but i just want to get an idea if yous think i should continue it into a multi-chapter story. Not much is actually revealed in this intro chapter but in the end it will be a Chlollie fic. Let me know what you think. Please and Thank You :) **

**General Disclaimer...I own nothing, however i do attend Glasgow University :)**

"Its freaking freezing" moaned Chloe Sullivan to no-one in particular as she entered what she was pretty sure would be her home for at least the next year in the halls of residence at Glasgow University. However she hadn't noticed the dark haired girl sitting on the couch in the communal living area who replied in a thick Scottish accent,

"Welcome to Scotland sunshine"

"Oh sorry, hi I'm Chloe Sullivan I think I'm meant to be here" she asked not quite 100% sure if she was in the right place or not.

"Lois Lane, and if your looking for flat 3C in Wolfson Halls then id say you're in the right place."

Chloe smiled at the dark haired girl and took in the room she was currently standing in too cold to contemplate moving. The small flat like residence was nice, small living room, small kitchen and down the hallway was what Chloe would have guessed to be two bedrooms and a bathroom.

"Need a hand with your bags?" asked Lois kindly

"That would be great, thanks"

Lois grabbed one of Chloe's suitcases and led her down the small hallway in the flat to where her room would be,

"Voila" she said with a giggle as Chloe took in the room, it wasn't a bad size but was completely plain and in desperate need of more furniture than a bed and a desk.

"So why don't you tell me about yourself sunshine?" asked Lois as Chloe was unpacking as much as she could,

"Umm okay, I'm Chloe, I'm 18 and from Charlotte, North Carolina and that's pretty much it, I'm pretty dull to be honest."

"So why the big move from the States to little old Scotland?" Lois inquired.

"Glasgow University is one of the most respected Universities in the world and I just felt like experiencing somewhere new" replied the blonde.

"Fair enough sunshine, well im born and bred here so anything you need to know just ask, alright?"

"Thanks Lois"

"Alright, I'll leave you to it, just gies a shout if you need anything"

Chloe was still getting used to the accent in Scotland but quickly realised Lois must be thinking the same about her accent, she kept unpacking until she heard voices in the living room and headed out to see who was there.

As Chloe walked into the area she immediately noticed two extremely tall guys, one blonde and one dark haired standing in the small room talking away to Lois. Lois quickly noticed Chloe standing in the doorway and called her over to introduce her to the two guys.

"This is Clark Kent" she said pointing to the dark haired boy, "and this is Oliver Queen" pointing to the blonde boy.

"Nice to meet you" replied Chloe politely.

The boys replied in a similar manner and started telling Chloe how they lived in the floor below, Clark seemed to be sitting rather close to Lois and Chloe made a mental reminder to quiz Lois about that later. Both boys were extremely good looking and sitting chatting away easily with Lois, Chloe wondering how they all knew each other. As if reading her mind, Lois soon interjected,

"Oh sorry Chloe I keep forgetting that you don't know much about us, the three of us went to high school together then all decided that we wanted to study here so I guess here we are" Lois laughed at herself while Clark and Oliver just rolled their eyes at her.

"Well I'm starving, dinner? We'll go out since it's the first day back and I doubt you've been shopping for food Lois, I know what your like" said Clark.

"Oh you guys have fun" Chloe said shyly not sure if she would be invited or not, she needn't have worried though because as soon as the words left her mouth Lois was quick to shout,

"What are you talk about! You have to come with us sunshine, how else will we get to know you, and since you have to live with me for at least a year, you're kinda stuck with us" she said with a smile

"If you are sure I wouldn't be imposing?"

"Don't be silly girl" Lois replied beaming and the four of them quickly left the small flat and faced the surprisingly cold weather for it being September.

**Like I said, very short but any advice is gratefully appreciated :)**


End file.
